Tragedies of War
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Charlotte had no intention to break up with Remus, nor fall in love with Sirius. She had no intention to become a soldier in a war, and she had no intention to watch those she loved die. But sometimes things that were worth your very life have to be let go. Rated M for suggested themes and later chapters
1. 1975, September 1st

**(A/N: Hi guys, so I've not written a large piece since my LotR fanfiction, so I've decided to have a go at this one. So please tell me what you think. My OC's are Charlotte and her family, at least so far, the rest belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. So please enjoy and feel free to review)**

_1975, 1st September_

Charlotte sat at the back of her parents beat up old truck, her arm hung over the large trunk on the old seats next to her. Her mother sat in front of her in the passenger seat, yelling at drivers that cut Charlotte's father who was hunched over the car steering-wheel, squinting his eyes at the cars in front of him. He was waving a hand dramatically at his wife, complaining about traffic and how they should have left earlier, and how time was important when it came to getting Charlotte to King's Cross station. When it came to these arguments, Charlotte decided not to get involved with them. In fact, even when it came to her parents, she wasn't like them.

Mr Lawrence, only ill-tempered when driving, was a wisp of a man. He tended to be hunched over, never standing to his full 6ft1. His hair was blond and thinning, his arms and legs were lanky, forcing his shirt sleeves and his trouser legs to ride up, showing off his wrists and ankles. His glasses askew and hiding his spring green eyes that Charlotte had inherited. His hands tended to be covered in paint, and a pencil was always tucked behind his ear to go along with the sketchbook he carried around in his back pocket no matter what outfit he wore.

Mrs Lawrence on the other hand was a small woman with curling brown hair that she always wore up in a tight bun. Her eyes always seemed wide in surprise. Mrs Lawrence had been a writer, but had given it up to be a mother to Charlotte, however, this didn't change the fact the curiosity that had come along with the job. She was a thin woman, who wore blouses and tight skirts. Charlotte was aware that her parents had been young when they had had her, a wild love affair gone into marriage, and soon after, a child, but she had always forgotten her young Mrs Lawrence was. Grey didn't little her hair, and age hadn't clouded over her dark brown eyes, nor had wrinkles marked her tan skin.

Charlotte heard the sound of her mother's window going down, the crank that she had always gotten used to when riding in the car with her mother and father. Charlotte watched in shock as her mother poked her head out of the car window, keeping her eyes on the cyclist she cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Wrong side of the road, Idiot!" Mrs Lawrence shouted before sitting back into the car and rolling the window back up. Charlotte flinched and then turned back to the window as they passed the cyclist, mouthing an apology to him, to which he smiled and nodded to. She gave a sigh, and threw herself back against the seat. "Don't do that, Darling. You'll ruin the seats." Her mother warned, Charlotte made a face at her mother, who didn't see it.

"They're already ruined, Mum. The cars ancient." Charlotte pointed out, this time her mother turned, just as her father was turning a corner to hunt for a parking space. Mrs Lawrence narrowed her eyes, and looked her daughter up and down.

"Watch your tongue young lady, I don't want to be seeing you off after fighting with you." She then turned back around, sat in her seat and looked at Mr Lawrence. "She never comes home any more, Darling. She's always in a bad mood when she does." Mrs Lawrence huffed out, Charlotte didn't dare say anything. It wasn't the first time this summer that her mother had talked about her like she wasn't in the room. Charlotte would say that it annoyed her, but she didn't bother. Instead, she just ignored it, tapping her hand on the trunk.

"She's becoming independent, Rochelle, it's typical for girls her age to go off and do her own thing. Plus, she's in a castle up north, she can't get up to much." Her father explained as he parked the car, and slid out the drivers side. Mrs Lawrence followed his stead, along with Charlotte, who began to tug her trunk out the car. Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see her father, a crooked smile on his thin face.

"I've got it, Charlie, don't you worry about it." Although Mr Lawrence was a thin man, and not seen as a man with much muscle, he had no problem picking up Charlotte's trunk, and placing it on its wheels at the end of the trunk, he then took the handle and began to walk, his wife beside them. Charlotte walked a little behind, having to scramble into the boot of the car and pull out her brand new broomstick. Coming from a Muggle family, her parents only ever gave her money and clothes for birthday's and Christmas, and had also asked others to do the same. Ever since she was eleven and found out she was a witch, Charlotte had converted the Muggle money into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She had used the money wisely, only buying robes, books and other essentials she needed, with her parents helping her along the way. The broomstick had been the first thing she had bought that wasn't exactly required for school, until she told her parents she was trying-out for her House's Qudditch team. With the new broom over her shoulder, Charlotte followed her parents happily towards the traffic-lights, before crossing to King's Cross.

Entering King's Cross station, the small family made their way across the station, towards platforms nine and ten, and stopped, her father turning over her trunk, and looking at Charlotte with sad eyes. Neither of her parents had stepped foot onto Platform 9¾. Whether they could or could not enter, Charlotte wasn't sure, but her parents had always told her that they didn't belong in the magical world, and that is solely belonged to her, not something that they could share with her. Even when sending letters or packages, Charlotte had to rely on Lily Evans, and her family to send on letters through Muggle post to contact her parents. She allowed her father to kiss her cheek, and her mother to give her a tight hug, before separating. With promises to write, and last goodbyes, Charlotte walked through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten, entering the Wizarding world.

Xxx

Lily Evans stood under the large, black clock that was attached to one of the pillars on Platform 9¾, waiting for her friend Charlotte Lawrence. Lily had shared a dormitory with Charlotte for the past five years, and had found her fellow muggle-born a strange girl at first. Charlotte had been the type to leave things last minute, and had almost always been late to her classes, this caused Lily to think the girl was off in a sense. Complete opposites, Lily had tried to ignore Charlotte as much as possible, that was, until Charlotte had defended Severus Snape when Potter and his band of idiots had tried to curse him in their second year. It was then that Lily saw a different side to the athletic girl, who would get up at five every morning, and run until breakfast, when she would only grab an apple and try to add in some extra practice for Qudditch. Although she never joined the Gryffindor team.

She saw Charlotte ten minutes before they were supposed to board the train. She was on her own again, carrying what appeared to be a broom-stick, and dragging her heavy trunk behind her. Like always, Lily noted, Charlotte wore her hair up in a high pony-tail, and out of her large, spring-green eyes. Her tanned skin was shown with sweat due to the weight of the trunk, and her cheeks were flushed pink. Charlotte grinned when she saw Lily, who smiled back, and waved both her hands happily. Jumping up and down to catch Charlotte's attention. Charlotte, after what seemed like too long, managed to drag her trunk towards Lily, and let go of the handle, only to swap the broomstick hands, and take hold of the trunk again.

"Hey," Charlotte breathed out, tired out by the weight of her trunk, and spending time with her parents. Lily jumped from foot-to-foot, and kept on grinning like she had gone mad. Charlotte nodded towards the train and began to walk, but still fixed Lily with a curious stare that reminded the red-head too much of Mrs Lawrence, who she had only met on the odd occasion. "Are you sick or something, Lil? You seem...fidgety." Charlotte put forward, Lily realising that the girl in front of her was truly worried. Lily, blew off this worry, and still smiled as she skipped along beside Charlotte. The two girls could not look more different, Lily found as Charlotte walked at a leisurely pace, despite the weight of her trunk, and Lily who was skipping her skirt flying around her as she went.

"Oh, Lottie!" Lily giggled, using the nickname that Charlotte preferred over 'Charlie' the name that reminded Charlotte too much of her parents. Lily took Charlotte's broomstick for her as the neared the train, so that Charlotte could get her trunk up no problem. Lily was still beaming as Charlotte wondered around so she had her back to the train. "I have some amazing news I've wanted to tell you, ever since you sent me that letter saying that you were going to try out for Qudditch, which is amazing! I know I've told you already but-"

"Lily," Charlotte huffed as she began to drag the heavy trunk up onto the train. It had always surprised Lily how she had always managed to do these things, like heavy lifting, with ease. "I don't mean to be rude, but what has got you so excited. Not shagging Potter, are you? I've seen a lot of girls this excited after and well...let's just say you've taken your time." Lily narrowed her eyes at Charlotte annoyed.

"Of course, that's not what it is! Okay," she boarded the train just as Charlotte managed to hull her trunk up onto the carpeted floor. "I'm a Prefect!" It had seemed impossible for Lily to hold it in any longer, Charlotte seemed puzzled for a moment, 'prefect' wasn't exactly something Charlotte had always pictured as a good thing, and Lily knew this. It wasn't that Charlotte was an overly disruptive girl, in fact, she was quite the opposite. But it had always been Prefects that had jumped down Charlotte's throat for just small and simple things. Things Charlotte hated to explain was part of her routine. Lily nibbled her bottom lip, unsure whether her friend was going to be over-excited, or make fun of her. Instead, Charlotte let go of her trunk, and wrapped her arms around Lily, and giving her a quick squeeze.

"Congrats, Lily. So, does this mean you're going to be keeping more of an eye on me?" She asked, Lily nudged Charlotte with her elbow. Rolling her green eyes, she lead Charlotte to an empty compartment, and to help her put her trunk up in the rack above one of the carpeted seats.

Xxx

Sirius Black took his seat beside James Potter, grumbling about something that neither James or Peter could really hear. James looked at him, running a hand through his already untidy hair. His hazel eyes shown inquisitively.

"What was that, Padfoot?" James questioned, propping his feet up beside Peter Pettigrew, moving his feet from side-to-side, admiring his new shoes.

"Just, Moony, mate." Sirius muttered, glancing out the window, and puffing out a cheek. "I mean, one of us, a Prefect! Is Dumbledore finally gone mad?" Sirius turned to both James and Peter, his eyebrows creased together, his fair brushing lightly against his cheeks. "I can't be the only one that bloody well thinks it!" James looked at Sirius for a couple of moments, almost as if he was considering what Sirius had said, before laughing loudly, Peter following along with a nervous titter.

"Dumbledore has always been mad, Padfoot. Besides, I think you're over-thinking it, Dumbledore has probably just but old Moony in-charge thinking we'd listen to the git. Obviously, he'll be wrong and laugh all the same." James rubbed it off, and then, with a look of serious air, took a deeper breath he looked to both Peter and Sirius with a challenging look. "Being serious, Qudditch Practice." It took a minute before both Peter and Sirius let out a sigh.

"Bloody Hell, Prongs." Sirius said in a tone of relief. "Thought you were going up Evans."

"Speaking of Evans," James muttered as he caught sight of the red-headed girl hurrying past the compartment window with a brunette by her side, well-built and carrying a broomstick.

**(A/N: Just a quick little comment at the bottom [which I don't add often so please don't worry]. I'm extremely sorry that I've not done much speech for Peter, and we haven't met Snape of Remus yet, but I promise that in the next chapter, they will make their appearance. So don't shout at me!)**


	2. 1975, September 10th

**(A/N: Woohoo, a second chapter up and running. I'm sorry I get over excited over these things, but I love getting things up early, it makes me happy. So, please enjoy and feel free to review. I really want to know how much you enjoy Charlotte most of all.)**

_1975, 10th September_

Charlotte awoke a little past five on Monday morning. When she had signed up for Quidditch practice, they had given her the first couple of periods off, due to James Potter's request of course. However, she had not planned on waking up so late. Of course, to the other girls in her dormitory, it wasn't considered late at all. Quickly, she tugged on the pair of cotton exercise bottoms, and the tight sports top, along with her Gryffindor robes on top. She shoved her clothes, along with her books in her bag, before sliding on her shoes and tiptoeing out of her room, tying her hair up as she went her broom stick balanced between her chin and shoulder. She had to be careful to not wake up the rest of Gryffindor as she crept down the stairs that led from the girls dormitory to the Common Room. Very quietly she slipped through the passage and pushed the back of the Fat Lady's portrait open. The seventh floor corridor was cold, and caused her to feel uncomfortable.

Charlotte tugged her cloak around herself, and, shouldering her back, taking a good grip on her broom, she ran down the corridor, when she got to the stairs, she took two at a time, hurrying down as quickly as she could to the main floor. When she had managed to get down to the entry hall, she stopped behind a statue of armour, taking deep gulps of breath. Taking a couple glances left and right, with the hopes that nobody was around, especially Flitch. Charlotte took her chance only after a moment of rest, and ran across the Entry Hall, and down into out the large main doors that led to the school grounds and into the cool September air.

The Quidditch was empty, just as it always was this early in the morning. Charlotte took off her cloak, and put both her bag and broom down on the ground, she began to stretch. She ignored the cool air that kissed her bare arms, and began to jog. She told herself she would jog an hour, then run an hour before taking to the sky for a while, then quickly leave before anyone came onto the pitch for try-outs. Jogging was her least favourite when it came to the three options, jogging was too slow, and although it did better for her, she still hated it. She kept going, until an hour had passed, she rubbed her arms with her hands, the weather had gotten warmer, but not by much. Charlotte crouched down this time, as if she was about to participate in a race. She began to count down in her head. One, she was crouching further into her position. Two, she was shifting her feet to make sure she was sure-footed. Three, she measured the distance of the Quidditch field. Go! She was off, her feet pounding against the hard ground at the side of the grass, running across the field at full speed, as if she were running an actual race. A cough came from behind her, causing her to jump half way through the run. She whirled around on her heel, and looking around the pitch. At the end, she saw a dark haired figure coming across to her, her eyebrows shot up as she squinted her eyes. She saw the untidy bed-head first, then the rectangular glasses that framed hazel eyes.

"James?" She called across the pitch, she could see the usual cocky grin, and rolled her eyes at him, before jogging over. James Potter was a boy with a slightly darker complexion than most. His black hair seemed in permanent bed-head. He was in school uniform instead of his Quidditch robes. Charlotte raised her brow at him. "What on earth are you doing out here?" She asked, now that they were beside her, now that she was beside him, she could see that he had his broomstick in his hand.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Lawrence, what were you doing out here? I mean, I can see a broom, but you weren't in the air." James seemed genuinely puzzled by this, looking at the broom on the ground, and then up at Charlotte who was sweaty from running. Charlotte cracked a grin, and rolled her neck.

"It's Charlotte," she pointed out to him, she didn't know how many times she had to point out that her name was Charlotte, and she didn't like him calling her by her last name, but James and his Marauders never really listened to her. "And, just so you know James, I was training. You know, running, push ups, and the occasional fly." Charlotte shrugged, James seemed to look her up and down.

"Yeah, but why?" James questioned, this time Charlotte laughed loudly causing James to look at her even more confused. She found it too funny, seeing him, James Potter, looking at her like he had just seen the most confusing thing ever. Charlotte gripped her side, and realised then that James was still waiting for her to explain. She straightened up, and craned her head up to look at him.

"Because, I like to keep fit." She pointed out, "plus, I'm trying out for Beater, and I need to work on my strength." This time James began to laugh. Charlotte flushed with anger, she didn't think it was that funny an idea, that she would try out for the team, so she folded her arms over her chest. James quickly realised she wasn't laughing and stopped right away.

"You're serious?" He asked, and Charlotte nodded her head. James seemed to become instantly serious, standing up a little straighter. He cocked his head, ran his hand through his hair and looked her up and down quizzically. "Huh, never thought it of you, you never struck me as the kind to like Quidditch. You know what why don't you show me what you got?"

"What?" Charlotte gapped at James, her eyes open, she could just picture herself, eyes as wide as saucers, and her mouth wide like she was catching flies. James was just smiling at her, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You heard me, show me what you got, Charlotte!" James barked, bending down and plucking up Charlotte's broomstick, and handing it to her.

Xxx

"So, Charlotte's trying out for Gryffindor?" Remus asked, glancing over at the brunette had just ran into the Great Hall late, again. She was dressed, but not as neatly as the rest of their year, and had her broom tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Remus watched as Lily, without even looking up, plucked an apple and a slice of toast from the table, and held them up above her head, letting Charlotte grab them, and quickly jog out of the hall again.

"Ever notice she's always in a hurry?" Peter asked as his eyes followed Charlotte out of the Great Hall, Remus nodded, then looked at James and Sirius with a look of disgust as both boys filled their mouths full with food. Not once pausing for breath. He turned back to Peter, feeling like he was the only one he could have a regular conversation with.

"Charlotte's a nice enough girl, smart too. However, she's too dedicated when it comes to Quidditch. I mean, she actually has to sit down and eat. Maybe do her essays a little earlier, it's always Lily that keeps her straight." Remus commented, watching Charlotte as she hurried out of the doors. James looked up quickly this time, looking at Remus curiously.

"She knows Evans? Really?" James sounded incredulous, he looked at Remus surprised, and shocked. Remus only nodded as he buttered a slice of toast.

"Yup, thick as thieves, those two. Lily keeps her in check when it comes to school and homework, especially her eating, and Charlotte, well she keeps Lily in-tuned with exercise and getting boyfriends. Really, the two of them are brilliant." Remus commented as he caught sight of Lily standing up just a few minutes after Charlotte had left, carrying a bottle of water and some more fruit with her. "See?" Remus nodded towards Lily as she rushed out.

"Hmm, so what you're saying is Prongs should befriend Charlotte to become friends with Evans, and then Charlotte will convince Evans to say yes to you?" Peter piped up. Each the Marauders looked at him with raised brows. It was Sirius who answered, to Remus' surprise, as he placed down his toast and shook his head at Peter.

"No, Wormtail. Prongs wouldn't stoop that low, would you mate?" Sirius turned to James, who was still looking at the doors to the Great Hall. He then turned to Peter, Sirius and Remus looking a little more confused.

"What? No, of course not." James answered, before eating more of his breakfast. Remus looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head.

"Good," Remus said finally. "She's too nice to have you using her, James. She doesn't hate you like Snape and Lily, and she most certainly doesn't have too."

Xxx

"Hey, Lottie!" Lily shouted as she waved towards Charlotte who was walking towards her and Severus who sat beside each other on a stone bench. "How were try-outs?" Lily shouted towards her, then noticing Charlotte's grin, shot up and raced towards her friend, Severus close on her heel.

"I did it!" Charlotte yelled over to Lily, grinning wildly at Charlotte. "I just, oh Lily, you should've seen me! I just got up there on my broom, and I flew and...Lily I'm the next Gryffindor Beater!" Charlotte yelled, wrapping her arms around Lily. Severus came over to both the girls and just nodded his head at Charlotte.

"Well done," he told her, his arms stuck stiffly to his side. Charlotte gave him a quick smile.

"Thanks Sev," she looked between them, and her eyes fixed on the two of them curiously, sensing the tension between them. "What's wrong with you guys?" Lily nibbled her bottom lip before looking at both Severus and Charlotte. Should she tell her? It wasn't any secret that Lily and Severus were friends, and what happened in their friendship, well, Charlotte ended to know whether she was told or not. It was turning out to be one of those times. Lily noticed quickly, as Charlotte looked at each friend carefully.

"It's just," Lily began, and looked down at her hands. Surly Charlotte would end up knowing anyway? She would work it out herself, or catch notice of the situation at hand and bring it up. So why not tell her? Lily took a deep breath. "It's just, we were talking about Sev's friends. You know, the ones that study dark magic." Lily had always hated the matter. It wasn't a huge matter, but to Lily, and anyone that shared her blood status. Lily watched Charlotte's reaction. Her grin disappeared, and her lips turned into a thin line. She had always been unimpressed with Severus when it came to his Slytherin side. She could say she tried to ignore it, and she did. Lily appreciated that, but in these matters, she knew Charlotte couldn't pretend.

"You're studying dark magic?" She asked in one swift movement, she was toe-to-toe with Severus now, her broom disregarded on the ground, her bag on her other side. "Because you know if you are, Sev, I swear..." Charlotte stopped there, as Lily but a hand on her arm. Lily never knew what happened to Charlotte in their fourth year, but she had spent at least a month in the hospital wing. Lily remembered Madam Pomfrey had shooed everyone away, telling them that she was sick with some sort of bug, but never spesfying what it was. There had been rumours too, that she had been jumped by some older Slytherin's. The only person that had seen her in that time frame was Remus Lupin due to his time in the hospital wing, but even he didn't know what had happened to her. Charlotte never told, Lily never pried. But whenever anything about dark magic cropped up, she became a different and more frightening person.

"Lottie?" Lily questioned. Her hand still on Charlotte's shoulder. She was looking at her worriedly. Charlotte pulled away, and picked up her broom and bag. She was looking at Severus with a different look now, and it scared Lily slightly. Charlotte then smiled, and once again turned into her friend.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going to grab something from the kitchens, and just because you two are Prefects doesn't mean you get to say anything about it." She told them both pointedly, giving Lily an awkward hug, and a small wave to Severus. "See you guys third!" Charlotte yelled as a way of goodbye, and jogged towards the castle. Severus pulled a face at Lily, who was looking after her friend.

"What was that about?" He asked, Lily glanced at him and shrugged. She had wondered too, she wasn't ever told what had triggered Charlotte into hating dark magic even more than Potter or Black.

"I don't know Sev, but I really think you should drop the whole dark magic scene." Lily advised, walking towards the main building that Charlotte had just disappeared into.


	3. 1975, October 29th

**(A/N: Hi everyone! So this is chapter three up. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, and that fifth year Charlotte isn't too difficult a character [or doesn't present herself as a Mary Sue.] Anyhow, please enjoy and feel free to review, I'd love to know what you think!)**

_1975, October 29th_

It was only two days till Halloween and the castle was abuzz with excitement. The Halloween feast was something that all Hogwarts' students enjoyed, and even Charlotte, who had skipped her fare share of meals couldn't contain her excitement as she sat beside Lily on the early Wednesday morning, wolfing down a full English breakfast. Lily looked at her confused, Charlotte would normally be squeezing in an extra couple of minutes for Quidditch, however she sat there on the bench, her mouth full.

"This is different." Came a voice from opposite them, Marlene McKinnon was in the process of putting food on her plate when she caught sight of Charlotte, piling food onto her plate, then shoving it into her mouth without taking much of a breath. She then crinkled her nose as she watched Charlotte eat. "She's eating like Black and Potter," Marlene pointed out, pointing her fork at Charlotte.

"Mohfsnsmfspahfamaep." Charlotte spoke with her mouth full, Marlene looked at her confused, and she didn't understand why she was looking at her like that, Charlotte thought what she had said was completely understandable.

"She said, 'don't mention Potter, he made me eat.'" Lily translated, and Marlene just looked between them and shrugged. Putting more food in her mouth as if it were a normal breakfast. The three girls were eating quite happily when Marlene lifted her head again.

"So, Charlotte." She began, catching Charlotte's attention again. Charlotte lifted her head and lifted her brows, meeting Marlene's startling blue eyes. Marlene was always a pretty girl, Charlotte noticed, to her own disdain. With beautiful blonde hair, that waved in and out fantastically. "Are you going to tell us what happened? I mean it's been a year since you were in the hospital wing, and as your friends, I think you should tell us." Charlotte shook her head, and took a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Nope, as you said, it was a year ago, therefore, it isn't important any more." She pointed out to Marlene, cutting a sausage in half. Marlene pouted.

"But Lupin knows!" She protested, and to this Charlotte laughed.

"Lupin knows nothing, and even if he did you'd have a harder time stealing information out of him than cheating on a test in this infernal school. So, don't even try it." Charlotte warned, even Lily looked up now. She raised a brow at both of them then turned to Charlotte.

"Why won't you tell us? I mean, Mar is right, we are your friends, Lottie." Lily reasoned. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and gathered up her stuff.

"I might tell you one day, Lils." She admitted, shrugging her back over her shoulder. "But just now, I have a potions essay to finish, so I'll see you guys in class." She waved, getting up and hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Xxx

Charlotte didn't understand why she had taken potions, she realised as she sat on her own, Severus haven taking the seat beside Lily. Charlotte tapped her fingers on the desk, she hated potions, it was one of her worst classes, especially when she had to work in a group, and either worked on her own or with a Slytherin. Slughorn had now told him that very thing. Charlotte sat on her own at the desk, she was good enough to get the potion done well, but she never did as well as Lily or Severus. So instead she sat on the stool, and looked at her cauldron disdainfully. She wasn't at all in the mood for potions. Charlotte felt the tap on her shoulder, and turned around in her stool. Remus Lupin stood behind her. His fair skin was covered in small, thin scars, his green eyes kind as he looked at her. He was a tall, and handsome boy, with brains too. The kind of boy you'd bring home to your parents, and have you home on time after your date. Charlotte smiled up at him. She liked Remus, and his company had been much appreciated when they both stayed in the hospital wing. Charlotte hadn't pried into his business, and he had been polite enough to do the same for her. Only talking when Charlotte felt comfortable to do so, and sharing sweets with her in between meals. She wished she had spoken to him more, but his friendship with the Marauders had somehow prevented that.

"Mind if I work with you? Peter's sick and James and Sirius are rather fond of each others company to split up." Charlotte peeked around Remus' back, it was true, James and Sirius had claimed the bench next to each other, and had both their heads put together, every now and then peeking up from their conversation to look pointedly at Severus. Probably going to prank the poor sod, Charlotte thought before turning back to Remus and nodding his head. Shifting her stool along a bit.

"Feel free, but I'm not the best partner." She warned, Remus smiled kindly and took the stool that Charlotte had pushed into the far corner under the table and sat down, placing his back down in between them. During their stay together, as Charlotte liked to call it, she had learned a lot about the smart Marauder, and that, behind his perfect record and his shiny prefects badge, he was just as bad as the other three, probably worse, she thought suddenly as she remembered the cheeky smirks he would give her when he did small pranks to make her smile and laugh. He had done a lot of that. Charlotte had been too busy staring at him, that she hadn't realised that Remus had said something to her. "I'm sorry, I missed that." She said lamely, looking down at the old wooden desk. Remus then chuckled, it wasn't the kind of 'ha ha, you're an idiot' type chuckle but more of an understanding one.

"I said," he begun as he pulled out a tub of ink and a quill from his bag. "It's okay, I'm an okay partner, so I'm sure we can survive a lesson." He repeated. Charlotte was grateful for Remus being her partner, not that she would admit it, but out of all the class, besides Lily, this was the best that Charlotte could hope for. She wasn't stupid, she knew the stuff and come all her exams she got the fifth highest scores, just below James Potter, and just above Sirius Black. However, when I came to actually applying the knowledge to classes, especially potions, it somehow ended in disaster, or near enough disaster if Lily hadn't saved her from blowing up the classroom half a million times. Instead, she smiled at Remus, not bothering to repeat all she had thought, and began to scratch down the ingredients on the board, onto her piece of parchment. Once that was sorted, both she, and Remus disappeared to different corners of the classroom to collect what they needed, before starting off. They were half-way through the potion (Babbling Beverage, a potion that caused uncontrollable speaking of nonsense), they were waiting for the thing to heat before they added the finishing touches. They hadn't talked much during this. Most of the time only asking to pass ingredients, and concentrate on the difficulties of it all when Remus cleared his throat.

"So, Charlotte, how have you been?" He asked her, it seemed like such a mundane question, but she knew the meaning behind it. He may not have known what had happened to her, Charlotte may not have told him, but he had been there with her when she was in the hospital wing, waking up ever night, screaming so loud she would but Banshee's to shame. She smiled anyway, and bumped his hip lightly with her own.

"I've been good, Remus. Better than good, I assume James told you about me being the new Gryffindor Beater?" She asked him, she had confided her hopes to Remus when they had talked about what they wanted to be. They were two fourteen year olds, stuck in a room together with nobody else to talk to, a part from the odd few Quidditch injuries, and of course the few fevers. He had been supportive when it came to her wanting to play Quidditch professionally, and when the opportunity presented itself, she should join the Gryffindor team. Charlotte realised she owed a lot to Remus Lupin.

"I heard, and I'm glad you did. I can't wait to see you play...just, be careful on your first game. I've already spoken to James and Sirius, and neither listen to me." He sighed, and gave their cauldron a stir. "I don't know why you're funny with the Slytherin's and I don't know what makes them make you feel all jumpy, but, playing against them is going to be tough, they don't play fair." He warned her, and Charlotte knew just as well how unfair they tended to play. She nodded her head at Remus and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry Remus, I know how unfair they play, and I plan to win that Game fair and square. But thank you for the warning." Charlotte truly was grateful, and she tried to put every inch of it into her words, that she meant every word, Remus added the final ingredients, and gave her a final nod.

"No problem Charlotte, what are friends for?" He asked, and he was right, they were friends, no matter how little they talked. The rest of the time they worked in silence, and when Professor Slughorn came over, he wore a large grin on his face, clapping his hands delightedly at their potion.

"Mr Lupin, Miss Lawrence, this is fantastic! Look at the colour, and the work, so much care! I might have you too work together more often." He chuckled, and Charlotte nodded with a smile on her face. She wouldn't have minded that. It would be nice to have someone to work with for a change.

"Thank you, sir." Remus spoke for them both. It had been a long time since she had been praised in potions, and she flushed with slight pride. She could feel someone glaring at her, and turned around. Severus was glaring, she found, but not at her, at Lupin who was now making extra notes to his piece of parchment. Charlotte raised her brows at Severus, who was still glaring at Lupin. She hadn't understood what caused Severus to hate Remus so much. He was a good and kind person, who always told the other three boys to stop being so cruel to Severus, but of course, he would never listen to Charlotte is she were to bring that up.

At the end of the lesson, Remus helped Charlotte back her back up, handing her things like her parchment and quill, both giving each other an awkward hug and goodbye before leaving the classroom, Charlotte watched as Remus joined Sirius and James, while she joined Lily and Severus, who were both looking at her suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as soon as they were out of earshot, making sure that none of the three Marauders could hear them. Charlotte just looked at her, puzzled.

"What was what about?" Charlotte questioned as they made their way down to Herbology and Severus walked only part way to History of Magic. The trio looked a strange group, it wasn't odd to see two Gryffindor's walk side by side, but to see a Slytherin walk with them looked far too strange.

"Don't play coy," Severus muttered, looking Charlotte up and down. "You and Lupin were all chummy in there, go on, explain." He urged, Charlotte blushed slightly. They weren't all 'chummy' they were just friends and they were being nice to each other. So, she thought that was the best way to explain.

"We're just friends, we've not talked in ages, and decided to catch up." Charlotte shrugged, it was then that Severus said his goodbyes, and Charlotte and Lily walked the rest of their way to Herbology together.

"I never knew you and Remus were friends." Lily continued the conversation as though Severus had never left. Charlotte nodded, quite happy with this fact.

"Yeah, we really got to talking last year, when we were both in the hospital wing together, it was nice to have him there. Anyway, we don't talk much, but we're kind of friends now." They both walked into the greenhouse, and caught sight of James, Sirius and Remus all standing around the bench. There stood two empty places, and as Charlotte stepped forward to join the Marauders, Lily pulled on her arm, tugging her towards a table beside three Hufflepuff girls.

"Just because you're friends with Remus, doesn't mean I'm going to sit next to that git." Lily muttered, her eyes indicating to James proving her point to Charlotte.

Xxx

Sirius glanced over to the table where Charlotte sat, she seemed to be listening intently to something Lily was telling her, only talking when she had something of value to say. He then turned to James and Remus, who were both arguing over something that didn't really interest the young Black at all.

"So," Sirius interrupted, causing both his friends to look at him curiously. "Quidditch practice, does it have to be this afternoon before dinner?" He asked, now looking at James while pouting. "I've not eaten in hours, and then all I would have had is lunch. C'mon Prongs, even the newbies will think it's unfair." Sirius had always thought that the old Quidditch Capitan had been harsh on the team, but now that James had been elected the captain, Sirius was beginning to miss the old routine more and more. He had seen James plan for the season, and they only had a few days where there was no practice, the idea made him shudder more so than anything else. James looked at Sirius with both disgust and shock.

"You think we should miss practice? We have a game against Slytherin next week and we should miss practice? Are you insane, Padfoot? You seem to be thinking with your stomach! This Game is one of the most important matches of the season, we have to be Slytherin-"

"Okay, okay." Sirius broke in, holding up both his hands in defence of himself. "I get it, sorry I asked." James nodded to this, and then glanced up at Sirius all business-like.

"Have you spoken to Charlotte outside of practice? No offence, but you guys are both Beaters, you need to communicate more with one and other, not hide away from each other." James ran his hand through his already untidy hair and Sirius shrugged, while shaking his head.

"I've got no clue how to talk to her. I mean, she's Moony's friend at the end of the day, I didn't even know she was called Charlotte until she joined the team." Sirius admitted, brushing something off of his black school robes. James looked at Remus very seriously.

"Any ideas?" He asked, raising his brows, Sirius knew that James couldn't raise only one, and that it bothered him. Remus looked thoughtful at a moment, taking a glimpse at Charlotte and trying to remember their time in the Hospital wing together. He then looked at his two friends and grinned that grin that meant that he had an idea, and a brilliant one at that.

"Charlotte has always enjoyed pranks, if you both want Charlotte to get to know her fellow Beater, we have to make it a good one, and let her think it was Sirius' idea, or that she can talk to Sirius about it." With that, the three put their heads together, all whispering about what prank was about to go down and how.


	4. 1975, November 8th pt1

**(A/N: Hey, guys! So, chapter four is up, and I'm grinning like a lunatic. It shouldn't be long before I've finished fifth year and we can move onto sixth and seventh, with more things going on and the war playing more of a part in it. Also, I finally bought Let it Snow, and I can't wait to read it [waiting for December though seen as it's Christmas-y]. So please enjoy and tell me what you think ^.^).**

_1975, 8th November_

Charlotte's stomach churned as she looked down at her plate of breakfast on Saturday morning. She wore her Quidditch jumper, her brown hair tied tightly up in a high pony tail. It was two hours before her first match. Lily, who sat on her left, and put the food on her plate, fried eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and tomatoes all sat on her plate, but she hadn't touched any.

"You need to eat something!" Marlene protested as she wolfed down her own breakfast like it was no big deal today. Marlene sat on Charlotte's right, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team, who were all shouting loudly to one and other. The first game of the season was always a big one, especially seen as it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Charlotte felt her heart fall as she thought about it more and more. Someone tapped her hand, and she looked up. Mary MacDonald looked at Charlotte with concern. She was a petite girl, dressed in her own Quidditch jumper. She looked at Charlotte with a look of concern. Charlotte smiled at Mary, she had been the Seeker for two years now, and was one of the best Hogwarts had seen. She knew what she was talking about, or at least Charlotte hoped that she did.

"And you don't have to worry," Lily put in, smiling at Charlotte comfortingly. "I'll be at the very front of the crowd, cheering you on!" James head popped up at that, his eyes wide as he scrutinized the table in search for Lily's voice. Charlotte saw that once he glimpsed the bright red hair, he stood, and came over to the four girls. He stood just behind Mary, and ruffled his hair as he looked at them, his hazel eyes running down over Mary first, then Marlene, who fixed him an innocent smile, and then finally Lily, skipping over Charlotte like she hadn't been there.

"Evans," he purred in a flirtatious way that didn't suit him much, Charlotte suppressed a shudder as she scooted closer to Marlene in the hopes of not hearing him talk, or be in his line of sight when he did. "Did I just hear that you are willingly coming to cheer us on, and be in the front row?" James questioned, almost astonished. Lily rolled her eyes and fixed James with a hard glare.

"Actually, I said I was going to cheer Charlotte on," she stated carefully, pointing to Charlotte like it needed to be said. "_Not _you, Potter. Not that that needs any explanation." Charlotte poked her head up to look at Lily only slightly. Charlotte hated being part of the arguments between the two, her Captain and her best friend. Marlene gave a sigh, as Mary turned to mutter something to Peter, who was nodding as Remus faced palmed himself and Sirius snickered, only to be glared at by Marlene. The rest of Gryffindor seemed to ignore what was going on. Charlotte glared at both of them.

"Come now, Evans! You'd love to just watch me fly around in my broom, every now and then kicking some Slytherin arse-"

"Stop right there, Potter. I'd rather kiss Dumbledore than watch you 'fly around on your broom'." Lily snarled, Charlotte turned to Marlene who was rolling her pretty blue eyes.

"Y'know, that doesn't sound like a bad match." Charlotte whispered, causing Marlene to cover her mouth with laughter. Lily looked at the both, glaring dangerously, while James looked at them both curiously. At each look, both girls started laughing again, causing Lily to go pink and James to give a sigh.

"The pair of you," he snapped looking them both with a look he must have thought was serious, but did nothing for the two girls. "I demand to know what's funny." Charlotte quickly stopped laughing and turned to Marlene, hoping she would have an explanation. However, Marlene just glanced at Charlotte and both began to laugh again, leaving James to sigh dramatically and roll his eyes at his fellow team-mates. He turned and walked away toward Sirius, not bothering to spend any more time with either of the giggling girls. Once James had gone, both girls began to settle down, and Charlotte gave Marlene a small smile, only to turn to Lily and be scoured with a very dangerous glare.

"I don't understand you too sometimes – oh hi, Remus!" Lily seemed to instantly perk up as her fellow Prefect came towards the group of girls, giving them each a weary smile. Gesturing to Charlotte, he began to talk.

"Hi, Lily. Do you mind if I borrow Charlotte here for a minute?" Lily looked between both Charlotte and Remus before nodding her head slowly, and shooed them away with her hand.

"Of course," she told Remus, then fixed them with a careful look, "just make sure she's at the pitch before the game." Lily warned, as Charlotte, ungracefully got herself out of the bench, and followed Remus outside of the Great Hall. They walked through the double doors, Charlotte following Remus as they made their way behind a suit of armour, and stood together. There was little room behind the suit, and Charlotte could feel her pulse picking up slightly as she stood too closely to Remus. She could feel her cheeks flare up slightly, like she was embarrassed by how close they were together.

"Remus, I know you're all fun and games and mystery, but really, isn't this place a bit...I don't know...cramped?" Charlotte asked as she wiggled slightly, feeling the cold touch of the amour, but preferred it over what could have been a far warmer touch than Remus. It wasn't that she didn't find Remus attractive, no, he was very attractive. Not the kind of handsome you would consider to be a Marauder, but the kind that you would happily take home to your parents, the kind that, if you looked closely into his green eyes you could see the flecks of gold and blue that made them almost impossible to describe. Remus had been talking, Charlotte realised after a moment of day-dreaming. She straightened instantly, only she nearly knocked both herself, and Remus into the suit of armour. Remus placed a steady hand on her waist, straightening them both. She blushed again, although this time redder, and looked up at Remus apologetically. "Sorry," she muttered ducking her head low. She could hear Remus chuckle, as he slowly placed two fingers underneath her chin, and without hesitation brought her face upwards, so she was now looking directly at him.

"It's alright," he whispered softly, giving her a smile she had never seen on his face before, a smile that looked somewhat sad and warm. "I was only going to wish you luck, but didn't want anyone listening in." He told her gently, and Charlotte nodded, only now she had focused her eyes on his lips, and they looked so soft. So soft and close, that if she leaned forward...

She did lean forward, rising up onto her tip-toes, and in the most innocent fashion she could muster, gently kissed Remus Lupin.


End file.
